infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
Shower
"Shower" (소나기) is a song by INFINITE, and the thirteenth track in their second studio album, Season 2. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 숨 막혀 막혀 까만 안개 속에 갇혀 파랗던 냇가 검은 흙탕물로 바뀌어 어느샌가 주룩주룩 어깨는 젖어가고 너의 작은 두 손 마저 놓쳐 버렸어 비야 오지마 난 아직 할 말이 남았는데 야속하게 태양을 다 삼켜버렸나 비 바람 불어도 널 찾고 말겠어 이겨줄게 이따위 소나기 잊지마 넌 나를 잊지마 그리워 나도 비록 짧지만 맑았던 하늘에 소나기처럼 (소나기처럼) 아주 잠깐 왔다가 떠난 그 소녀 마치 거짓말처럼 oooh 돌아와줘 왔다 갔다 제 멋대로 콸콸 쏟아지는 비로 이깟 시련 따윈 지워줄게 다 이겨줄게 이따위 소나기 우리 둘 사이에 낀 안개는 왜 소나기 온 날과 달리 안 개는데 넌 모르겠지 비에 가린 눈물 다시 찾겠지 내 품을 성규/호야 가뭄 같은 삶에 성규/호야 닫혔던 맘에 넌 단비로 내려 모든 아픔 슬픔 다 적셔 비야 오지마 꼭 (Oh) 니가 흘린 눈물 같잖아 (눈물 같잖아) 야속하게 그 마저 빼앗아 버렸나 (버렸나) 비바람 불어도 (불어도) 널 찾고 말겠어 성규/엘 이겨줄게 이따위 소나기 잊지마 넌 나를 잊지마 그리워 나도 비록 짧지만 맑았던 하늘에 소나기처럼 (소나기처럼) 아주 잠깐 왔다가 떠난 그 소녀 마치 거짓말처럼 oooh 돌아와줘 왔다 갔다 제 멋대로 (제 멋대로) 콸콸 쏟아지는 비로 이깟 시련 따윈 지워줄게 다 이겨줄게 이따위 소나기 이 비가 차갑지만 피하지마 Ooh 이 비가 차갑지만 피하지마 그래 까짓 것 맞서줄게 늦지 않게 달려갈게 쏟아지는 비 따윈 증발하게 (이 비 따윈 증발하게) 울지마 그렇게 울지마 사랑해 나도 (Yeah~) 바람 불어도 흔들리지 마 소나무처럼 (소나무처럼) 새끼 손가락 걸고 나를 믿어줘 지켜줄게 너만은 제발 돌아와 왔다 갔다 제멋대로 (제 멋대로) 콸콸 쏟아지는 비로 (쏟아지는 비로) 이깟 시련 따윈 지워줄게 (Come back to me) 다 이겨줄게 (I need you back girl) 이따위 소나기 |-|Romanization= sum makhyeo makhyeo kkaman angae soge gatyeo parateon naetga geomeun heurktangmullo bakkwieo eoneusaenga jurukjuruk eokkaeneun jeojeogago neoui jageun du son majeo nochyeo beoryeosseo biya ojima nan ajik hal mari namanneunde yasokhage taeyangeul da samkyeobeoryeonna bi baram buleodo neol chatgo malgesseo igyeojulge ittawi sonagi itjima neon nareul itjima geuriwo nado birok jjarpjiman malgatdeon haneure sonagicheoreom (sonagicheoreom) aju jamkkan watdaga tteonan geu sonyeo machi geojitmalcheoreom oooh dorawajwo watda gatda je meotdaero kwalkwal ssodajineun biro ikkat siryeon ttawin jiwojulge da igyeojulge ittawi sonagi uri dul saie kkin angaeneun wae sonagi on nalgwa dalli an gaeneunde neon moreugetji bie garin nunmul dasi chatgetji nae pumeul SG/HY gamum gateun sarme SG/HY datyeotdeon mame neon danbiro naeryeo modeun apeum seulpeum da jeoksyeo biya ojima kkok (Oh) niga heullin nunmul gatjanha (nunmul gatjanha) yasokhage geu majeo ppaeasa beoryeonna (beoryeonna) bibaram buleodo (buleodo) neol chatgo malgesseo SG/L igyeojulge ittawi sonagi itjima neon nareul itjima geuriwo nado birok jjarpjiman malgatdeon haneure sonagicheoreom (sonagicheoreom) aju jamkkan watdaga tteonan geu sonyeo machi geojitmalcheoreom oooh dorawajwo watda gatda je meotdaero (je meotdaero) kwalkwal ssodajineun biro ikkat siryeon ttawin jiwojulge da igyeojulge ittawi sonagi i biga chagapjiman pihajima Ooh i biga chagapjiman pihajima geurae kkajit geot matseojulge neutji anke dallyeogalge ssodajineun bi ttawin jeungbalhage (i bi ttawin jeungbalhage) uljima geureoke uljima saranghae nado (Yeah~) baram bureodo heundeulliji ma sonamucheoreom (sonamucheoreom) saekki songarak geolgo nareul mideojwo jikyeojulge neomaneun jebal dorawa watda gatda jemeotdaero (jemeotdaero) kwalkwal ssodajineun biro (ssodajineun biro) ikkat siryeon ttawin jiwojulge (Come back to me) da igyeojulge (I need you back girl) ittawi sonagi |-|English= I’m suffocating, Trapped in this black fog The blue stream Turns into a black dirt water At some point, My shoulders are dripping wet I have even let go Of your small hands Rain, stop falling, I still have a lot to say But you cruelly Swallowed the sun Even if the rain and wind blows, I will find you I’ll win over this shower Don’t forget, don’t forget, I’ll miss you too It was short but like the shower That fell from the clear sky That girl Very quickly and left Just like a lie – Come back With the rain that comes and goes, Falling however it likes I’ll erase this heartbreak, I’ll win over it This shower This fog that came between us Why isn’t it going away like the day it rained You probably don’t know my tears hidden in the rain You’ll look for my arms again In my drought-like life, In my closed heart You came down like sweet rain, Drenching all my pain and sadness Rain, stop falling, It seems like the tears you shed You cruelly Took even that away Even if the rain and wind blows, I will find you I’ll win over this shower Don’t forget, don’t forget, I’ll miss you too It was short but like the shower That fell from the clear sky That girl Very quickly and left Just like a lie – Come back With the rain that comes and goes, Falling however it likes I’ll erase this heartbreak, I’ll win over it This shower This rain is cold but don’t avoid it This rain is cold but don’t avoid it I’ll face it, I’ll run so I won’t be too late So this falling rain can evaporate (This falling rain can evaporate) Don’t cry, don’t cry like that, I love you too Even if the rain and wind blows, Don’t be shaken just like the pine trees Pinky promise That you’ll trust me I’ll protect you, Please come back With the rain that comes and goes, Falling however it likes I’ll erase this heartbreak, I’ll win over it This shower Category:Songs